


Day 9: Sing A Christmas Carol

by VampireVengence



Series: 12 Days Of Christmas Oneshots [9]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas Oneshots, Boys Kissing, Candy Canes, Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Fluff, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, First Kiss, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Kinda, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mall Santa Claus, Sleepovers, Teen Crush, Visiting Santa Claus, Winter, brentrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: "Do you believe in love at first sight Patrick?" He asked as he stared up at the stars."No." He looked surprised. "I don't think it's possible to be in love with someone just by looking at them, you might think they are good looking but that's not the same as love." He nodded taking in my words. "Love at first meeting or first impression then fair enough, you've gotten to know them and stuff." I was rambling. So I just shrugged and stopped talking. He took my hand as we continued to stand under the lampposts beam. "I think I have that."OrPete forces everyone to go carolling and Patrick and Brendon get on a lot better than expected.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Brendon Urie
Series: 12 Days Of Christmas Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502447





	Day 9: Sing A Christmas Carol

"So why are you making me do this again?" I groaned as I sat cross-legged on Pete's bed whilst he rummaged around in his closet.  
"Because it'll be fun!" He cried as he pulled out a Christmas hat and a pair of antlers which had bells on. He threw the hat at me. "Besides you're not the only one going, Joe and Andy are coming too. Oh, and you'll all get to meet Brendon too!"  
"Soccer camp Brendon?" I asked as I grudgingly put on the hat and pushed my geek glasses further up my nose. He rolled his eyes but nodded.

He'd met this Brendon kid at a soccer camp he'd been to over summer break three years ago. They'd kept in contact and Brendon and his family had recently moved to Chicago from Las Vegas, Pete hadn't shut up about it.

"I'm all for meeting your friend but seriously, carolling?" He grinned.  
"Don't be such a Scrooge Trick! It'll be fun, besides it's for a good cause!" Originally Pete had wanted to keep any money we made but his mom decided that we had to donate the money to charity so now we were carolling on behalf of some charity I'd never heard of that was for homeless people at Christmas. We had an official collection pot and everything.

There was a knock at the door and Pete went off to get it, everyone was meeting here so he'd probably be up and down a lot. He soon returned with what had to be one of the hottest guys I'd ever seen. He had slightly tanned skin and dark brown hair with warm brown eyes that were hidden slightly behind bright red glasses. He grinned at me, all teeth and ever so slightly lopsided. "Patrick this is Brendon, Brendon this is Patrick," Pete said as he dropped down on the floor. "Sup?" He said.  
"The sky," I replied instantly without thinking. Pete gave me a look that told me I was an idiot but thankfully Brendon chuckled.

He sat down next to me on the bed. "Nice hat. Not many people can actually pull off the Santa hat they just wear it to be festive. You actually make it look good." He babbled as I blushed.  
"Uh, thanks." Just then the doorbell sounded and Pete disappeared off to answer it. "So how you finding thing so far?" He shrugged.  
"Things are good I guess, it's certainly very different to Vegas." I nodded. "And schools been alright, I've made a few friends and there's a music club too which is cool."  
"You play anything?" He nodded.  
"Guitar, I sing a bit too."

I learnt pretty quickly that it didn't take much to get Brendon talking and once he was talking it was pretty difficult to get him to stop. He was kind of like an overexcited puppy with large hand gestures and just a general loud hyperactive nature, kinda like Pete actually. It was no wonder they got on so well. He was pretty funny too. When Pete walked back in with Andy and Joe we were both in hysterics.

We soon left and started the long trudge around town stopping at every house and basically refusing to leave until they gave us money. It was fun at first but after three hours trudging around in the freezing cold dark I was ready to head home. "Are we nearly done yet?" I asked, my breath appearing in white clouds in front of my face. "Don't be silly! We aren't even halfway around town yet!" I groaned.  
"Aww come on Trick, 'tis the season and all that shiz!" Brendon cried before skipping off ahead, soon followed by Pete. I shook my head and chuckled.

"So Patrick." Joe began; I groaned instantly recognising his tone.  
"Don't even dude." He chuckled.  
"Aww has Patrick got a crush on Brendon?"  
"Shut up!" I hissed, I would just about die right there if Brendon heard him. He seemed to find this very amusing.  
"Aww bless." Andy cried.  
"I swear if either of you say anything I will kill you." I glared.  
"Why are we threatening death?" Pete called from where they'd stopped ahead of us.  
"It's nothing," I mumbled feeling my cheeks heat up slightly. He raised an eyebrow at me but let it go, thankfully.

We trailed around for another couple of hours before we finally got back to Pete's house. I was shivering like mad and my nose was bright red whilst my hands were numb and purple, thankfully Pete's mum made us all hot chocolate to help warm us up a bit. Andy's mum came to pick him and Joe up as they lived near to each other and I decided to stay over. Apparently so did Brendon.

We decided to put on The Simpsons Movie and Pete even made popcorn. The dome had just come down over the city when a piece of popcorn collided with the side of my head. I glanced sideways at Brendon who was doing a pretty good job at looking innocent but I knew it was him, Pete was laid out on the floor asleep in front of me so couldn't have done it. I waited until I was sure he wasn't looking and grabbed a handful and threw it. They collided straight with his head. He squeaked which caused me to giggle whilst he glared at me before a pillow collided with my face and knocked my glasses askew. I straightened them before thumping the pillow into his head and then a few more times on random body parts as he scrambled around and squealed, cowering away from the pillow giggling "Trick stop!" He gasped as I continued to beat him lightly.

Out of nowhere, he grabbed at my legs causing me to fall backwards so that I was lying on my back. He grinned as he hovered over me pinning me down. "You gonna apologies for that?" He quirked an eyebrow as I shook my head. He shifted so that his legs were pinning me to the bed and started tickling my side, I gasped and giggled as I trashed under his touch desperately trying to ignore the fact that our crotches brushed a few times as I desperately scrambled trying to get him to let me go but he didn't. "Ready to apologies now Patrick?" I shook my head but that was the wrong answer as he continued to tickle me until I couldn't breathe. "Okay, okay!" I gasped.  
"What was that Trick?" He asked as he pinned my wrists down.  
"I said I'm sorry," I mumbled. He grinned down at me.  
"Your forgiven." He stayed still, holding me in place and watching me carefully. Our faces were millimetres apart and I could feel his hot breath on my face. Our eyes met and I involuntarily licked my lips as he glanced down at them and then back up at my eyes, he started to lean in slowly, and I felt my heart rate increase dramatically.

"Boys?" Mrs Wentz voice sounded outside the door as we scrambled apart. She appeared at the door and took one glance at Pete and rolled her eyes before glancing at Brendon. "Your mom's on the phone dear." He groaned but took the landline from her and disappeared into the hallway. "You boys should probably get to sleep, it's getting late!" I glanced at the clock and realised it was gone twelve. I hadn't realised we'd been out that long. I nodded and she left me alone. I shut off the movie and realised Pete had dosed of on my air mattress meaning I had to sleep in his bed. I got in and settled down before quickly falling asleep.

I awoke the next day to find Brendon snuggled into my back. I was squashed right up against the wall with no room to move. _Shit._ He fidgeted in his sleep and somehow managed to get even closer to me, I was completely trapped. The sound of movement behind me caught my attention and I turned my head to see Pete sneaking towards the door "Pete." I hissed conscious of waking him up. He turned to look at me and started giggling. "Having fun there Trick?" I rolled my eyes.  
"Help me." He raised an eyebrow.  
"What's the matter?" _Are you serious?  
_ "I'm stuck." He just shrugged.  
"Just wake him up."  
"But he's sleeping, if I did that to you you'd eat me for breakfast!" He shrugged again.  
"Well then stay stuck, there's nothing I can do about it." With that, he disappeared out the door. I groaned at his lack of help, he really was useless sometimes.

I didn't really want to wake him up if I could help it, I quite like my head attached to my body. I managed to roll onto my back but his mean I ended up with his head buried in my shoulder. I couldn't help but feel slightly happy about this, even if I did need to get up. I rolled him off me gently and sat up before heading to the bathroom.

When I got back I found Brendon awake and Pete had brought everyone coffee. "You're a lifesaver," I said grabbing the cup and practically inhaling it. "Not a morning person huh?" Brendon chuckled as he sat bright-eyed and practically bouncing.  
"What was your first clue?" I mumbled as I yawned. Pete shook his head and chuckled as I placed my empty cup on the side and sat down on the bed. "Uh, Bren... You have popcorn in your hair." Pete gave him a weird look as Brendon reached up and pulled the sticky sweet popcorn from his hair where it must have stuck last night. I chuckled as he poked his tongue out at me before flicking at me, it missed. Pete raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

I left Pete's at around one pm but by this point, Mom had gone to work so I had to walk home. It turned out that Brendon lived close to me so he walked with me, well more galloped than walked. I shook my head at him and chuckled. "How do you have this much energy?" I was still half asleep. He shrugged. "Christmas spirit?" I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"What time do you need to be back by?" I shrugged.  
"Mom's at work so whenever I guess." He nodded a grin spreading over his face.  
"Come on then, I have an idea." He grabbed my hand and skipped off down the sidewalk dragging me along behind.  
"Dude where are we going?" I gasped as my arm felt like it was gonna come out of its socket.  
"You'll see!"

We stopped outside of the mall and he dragged me inside. There were Christmas decorations everywhere and the shop windows were full of fairy lights. There was a line of little kids with their families that lead up to Santa's grotto. Brendon grinned at me and I realised what he was planning. "No way dude," I said.  
"Oh come on! It'll be fun!" He gave me a puppy eyes look. "Please." He begged, dragging the word out like a child. I groaned.  
"Fine, but I am _not_ sitting on his lap." He grinned and jumped around. I could probably pass him off as having problems.

We were nearly at the front of the line and there were a lot of people staring at us by this point. "Look! They move!" He cried as he noticed the animatronic reindeer that moved their heads. I chuckled at his childishness as he started around in awe at all the decoration. We reached the front of the line and a woman dressed as an elf raised an eyebrow at us but then smiled warmly as she watched Brendon and his fascination. "So who's going to see Santa?" She asked, putting on a cheery voice.  
"Me!" Brendon squeaked before running into the grotto. I shook my head and laughed.  
"It's good of you to bring him, most brothers wouldn't." She told me.  
"Actually, he's just a friend." It suddenly hit me then how much that sucked. She smiled even more.  
"Well, you're a wonderful person." I suddenly felt kind of bad for going along with this.

She let me through and I came in to see Brendon already sat on the guy who was playing Santa's lap reeling off a list of random shit that I was pretty sure he was coming up with on the spot. The guy looked kinda freaked out at the fact a sixteen-year-old boy was sat on his lap asking for both a pony and a waffle iron. "Ho, ho, ho now that's quite a list." He said when Brendon had finally run out of ideas. He grinned.  
"You don't have to get like all of it; I just figured I give ya loads of ideas so that you wouldn't have to worry if you run out of something." The guy chuckled and ruffled Brendon's hair. "Don't you worry about that, you'll get plenty of things you'd like. As long as you've been a good boy." Brendon nodded enthusiastically before Santa looked up to me. "Now who's this?" He raised an eyebrow at me probably fearing an assault of present demands from another teenager. Brendon grinned. "That's Patrick! He brought me here." Santa looked relieved.  
"Well Patrick, you take good care of Brendon here." I nodded.  
"Will do Sir." Brendon jumped off his lap and we headed out the back exit where Brendon was given a free candy cane.

We left the mall and Brendon ate his candy cane enthusiastically. I watched him for a moment as he sucked on the red and white striped stick. I had to look away before shit got weird, I wasn't sure if I would be able to control myself. "Well, that was fun." He grinned. I burst out laughing and then couldn't stop for about ten minutes, Brendon just looked confused. "Did you see their faces?" I gasped wiping a tear from my eye. "They thought you were mentally retarded or something!" He broke out in a grin.  
"Well, I wouldn't have gotten away with it if they didn't!" I shook my head and laughed again.

We reached a small park that was completely empty and went and sat on the swings. He sat with one leg either side so he could face me. He was still sucking on the candy cane and it made him look very sexy. I had to look away. "So Patrick..." He began. "Got a girlfriend?" The question caught me off guard. "I'm gay." His eyes grew wide.  
"Shit sorry, I didn't know that." I chuckled.  
"Don't worry about it." He nodded.  
"Boyfriend?" I shook my head. "Seriously? A good looking guy like you." I felt a blush creep up my neck as I glanced at him. He didn't seem fazed by what he'd just said. I shrugged. "What about you?" I asked to try and change the subjects.  
"Nah, no one interests me at school." I nodded he watched me carefully as though waiting for something; I thought over his word and decided I was just being stupid. "You still play soccer?" He nodded.  
"I haven't played in a while though with it being winter, out of season and all that. What about you? Do you play anything?" I laughed.  
"Yeah right, me and sport don't exactly go well together." He found this very amusing.

We chatted for a while longer before I started to shiver, the frost that had formed overnight was still on the ground and the sky was clear with stars starting to appear in the evening sky. The Christmas lights were starting to come on in people's gardens and windows. "It looks so pretty," Brendon exclaimed as he looked around in amazement. "You look frozen." He added. I chuckled.   
"I feel it too." You could see our breath as we spoke. We stood up and started to wander home.

The lamppost started to come on causing circles of lights on the street. I stopped underneath the one at the end of my road. "This is my street." He nodded. "I guess I'll see you soon?" I smiled and we stood awkwardly in silence for a moment, neither of us wanting to leave just yet. "Do you believe in love at first sight Patrick?" He asked as he stared up at the stars.  
"No." He looked surprised. "I don't think it's possible to be in love with someone just by looking at them. I mean you know nothing about them or what they are like as a person, you might think they are good looking but that's not the same as love." He nodded taking in my words. "Love at first meeting or first impression then fair enough, you've gotten to know them and stuff." I was rambling. So I just shrugged and stopped talking. He took my hand as we continued to stand under the lampposts beam. "I think I have that." He mumbled as he smiled at me. I felt myself blush furiously as I looked down at my feet smiling. I felt his hand on my cheek as he pulled my face up to look at him. He grinned too before connecting our lips. I'm pretty sure I felt my heart stop.


End file.
